Logan and the little girl
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where X23 is a little girl named Hannah Hetera, she is the daughter of a woman that Logan once married and got divorced from after a year. Hannah finds her way to the Xavier institute. Logan is shocked and now is in the role of dad until her mother returns. But is Hannah just human or mutant as well? After Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Logan was reading paper minding his own business when he heard a knock on the door. "One the kids must have forgot their keys," he said and opened the door. "hmm I thought heard someone knocking," he said.

"Down here," a voice said.

Logan saw a little girl. "What do you want to sell cookies?' Logan asked.

"No," she said.

"You know you shouldn't come into a stranger's yard, there are lots of bad people out there didn't your mom ever teach you that?" Logan asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well I bet she's wondering where you are," Logan said.

"She's on airplane to a business trip in Japan," she said.

"Then who's with you?" Logan asked.

"My father," she said.

"Well I bet he's looking for you," Logan said.

"Now he's not," she said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I mean he's looking at me," she said. "hi we never met before you were married to may mom Katie Hetera, my name is Hannah, I'm your daughter," she said.

Logan was shocked and went inside and Hannah followed him in. "Nope, I never had a kid, and I know Katie wasn't pregnant," he said.

"Here, this for you," Hannah said.

Logan grabbed the letter. "Dear Logan, I know this is a shocker but Hannah is your daughter I need you to watch her for two months," he read. "Kid you expect me to believe this any one could have written this," he said.

"Here this is my birth certificate," Hannah said.

"Oh," Logan said.

"Your name is on it," Hannah said.

Logan looked at while Hannah wandered to look out the window. "Logan Howelett," he read. "Oh dear, hey Xavier we have a situation," he said.

Professor Xavier came in. "Look!" Logan said.

"I see a little a girl," Xavier said.

"She says I'm her father," Logan said.

"You never knew?" Xavier asked.

"I was married to a woman named Katie but it barely lasted two years the divorce was final, and she gathered some of her things, and then we..." Logan said. "Feel like snack kid?" he asked.

"I'm good," Hannah said.

"When did this Feel like a snack thing happen?' Xavier asked.

"About six or seven years ago," Logan said.

"How old are you little lady?" Xavier asked.

"Six," Hannah said.

"Well there's your answer," Xavier said.

"How can she be my kid?" Logan asked.

"Who what now?" Beast asked as he came in.

"Wow you look a like a gorilla," Hannah said.

"Um hi, who are you?" Beast asked.

"Hannah," Hannah said.

"That's a pretty name," Beast said. "I'm Hank, but you can call me beast," he said.

"Okay beast," Hannah said. "I love animals," she said.

"I can see by your stuffed lion," Beast said.

"His name is Lion-o," Hannah said.

"Like off the Thundercats?" Beast asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite show, I watch reruns of it all the time." Hannah said.

"That's cute," Beast said. "So what are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Apparently Hannah came here, claiming Logan to be her father," Xavier said.

"Oh," Beast said. "So where's your mom?" he asked.

"She's on two month business trip to Japan," Hannah said.

"Oh so she works," Beast said.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"So this comes as a shock to you," Beast said.

"Yes and I don't believe it," Logan said.

"How about a fraternity test?" Beast said.

"Sounds good to me," Logan said.

"Okay we will run one," Xavier said. "Hannah follow us to the infirmary we want to run a fraternity test," he said.

"Oh okay," Hannah said.

The blood was drawn and test was happening.

"Hey what's going on in here?" someone asked it was Rogue.

"Hi," Hannah said.

"Oh hello who are you?' Rogue asked.

"Hannah," Hannah said.

"I'm Rogue," Rogue said. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Rogue, Hannah came to the mansion and claims Logan to be her father," Xavier said. "We are running fraternity test to be sure." he added.

"I see," Rogue said. "So where's her mom?" she said.

"Her mother is on important business trip in Japan, so she is staying here," Beast said.

"But why couldn't someone else watch her?" Rogue asked.

"Yes I thought Katie had a sister, name Betty," Logan said.

"Betty died from a drunk driver," Hannah said.

"Good grief," Rogue said. "So I guess you told your mom you wanted to stay with your dad who didn't know you existed?" she asked.

"Yes," Hannah said. "Even though she was like sweetie he doesn't know about you yet, but I insisted." she said.

"Well did you know we're mutants?" Rogue asked.

"Yes mommy said my father is mutant and mutants are all over the world, and she didn't care about him being mutant," Hannah said.

"That's right she didn't, even though she hated my temper and she had one too," Logan said.

"What is your favorite show?" Hannah asked Rogue.

"Oh I don't know but I do enjoy a good thriller," Rogue said.

"I like cartoons," Hannah said.

"Figures," Rogue said.

The machine beeped and Xavier looked at the results. "Well Logan you are a father," Xavier said.

"Okay kid, I guess we need to set up a room for you to sleep in while you stay here." Logan said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

"Here we are I hope you like it," Logan said. "Lunch is in a hour so you better wash up," he said.

"Okay but I'm still figuring out how to tell time," Hannah said.

Logan just held his head and sighed. "Kids," Logan said leaving.

"I heard that," Hannah said.

"Man that kid has good ears," Logan said.

By lunch time everyone heard about Hannah being Logan's daughter. He sighed when Hannah sat next to him. Jean was next to them and put cauliflower on Hannah's plate. "Yuck I hate cauliflower," Hannah said.

"How do you know you hate it if you never tried it," Kurt said.

"I've had it before it's disgusting, got any broccoli I prefer the taste of that," Hannah said.

"No we ran out but we have carrots at the other end of the table do you like those?" Scott asked.

"Yes,' Hannah said.

"Your a picky eater," Storm said.

"Hey!" Hannah said. "I like lots of vegetables I just don't like cauliflower," she said.

"She told you," Rogue said.

"Okay that's enough just eat your lunch," Xavier said.

After lunch Hannah was playing outside with the other young mutants. "Are you mutant or human?" Iceman asked.

"I don't know," Hannah said.

"I see," Iceman said.

Beast looked at Hannah playing outside with the other young mutants. "I wanna know Logan, how are you dealing with this?" Beast asked.

"I just can't believe I am a father, I mean I don't know why Katie didn't tell me, I mean she's my kid and I am find it hard to accept." Logan said. "She's seems like her and must be like her," he said

"Maybe she is maybe she isn't," Beast said. "Maybe she's like you," he said.

Logan just stared out the window.

It was late and Hannah was going to bed. "Can I have a night light I'm afraid of the dark," Hannah said.

"Good grief," Logan said and went to the closet and rummaged through it and found a night light and plugged it in. "Happy?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Hannah said. "Good night," she said.

"Night," Logan said and left room. He went to his room and sat on the bed and sighed.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hannah woke up the next morning and was in Logan's room. "Are there any Taekwondo schools nearby?" Hannah asked.

"Huh?" Logan asked.

Then they hit heads.

"So you do Taekwondo?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I do Taekwondo," Hannah said.

"Ah Korean Martial arts," Logan said. The stretched and started to crack his joins.

"My mom say's it's a bad idea to pop our knuckles," Hannah said.

"Well your mom isn't older than she looks," Logan said. "I'll ask Charles to do a search for the ballet school and the Taekwondo school," he said getting off the bed.

Xavier did a search and found what he was looking for. "Here we are, what you were looking for," Xavier said.

"Good I'll take the kid there tomorrow because that's when they open, but I got errands to run she can come with," Logan said.

Logan took Hannah to his bike. "A motorcycle?' she asked.

"Yes now let's go," Logan said.

"But that's dangerous, also no seat belt or back seat, if we get in an accident I could be very hurt," Hannah said.

"Come on I'm in no way going to get a lecture from a kid," Logan said.

Hannah crossed her arms and glared. "Fine," Logan said and took a car.

Hannah was sitting in the back seat. "I have some questions for you," Hannah said. "What is your favorite thing to do? If it was me I would say Ballet or Taekwondo," Hannah said.

"Easy, ride my motorcycle," Logan said.

"Okay, what is your favorite food?' Hannah asked.

"Sausage," Logan said.

"What about your favorite color?' Hannah asked.

"Yellow," Logan said.

"If there was a fire and you can only save one possession of yours what would it be?" Hannah asked.

"I think, my motorcycle or my cowboy hat," Logan said.

"I have one more question what is the best thing that ever happened to you?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know," Logan said. "Right now I am thinking about food I missed breakfast," he said.

"Here have a cookie I made them," Hannah said.

"Okay," Logan said took a cookie. "Why didn't your mom bring you here herself," he asked.

"You like the cookie?" Hannah asked.

"Don't change the subject, and it's good," Logan said.

"It was last minute," Hannah said.

"I can't believe the Katie I knew, let her daughter come to my doorstep," Logan said. Swallowed and continued to eat the cookie. "I think I know what happened," he said.

"You do?" Hannah asked.

They stopped at gas station. "I going to get gas and water, so wait," Logan said in a weird voice.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"Do I sound okay? What did you put in those cookies?' Logan asked.

"Eggs, butter, sugar, milk, flour, vanilla and cinnamon," Hannah said.

"Cinnamon! I'm allergic to Cinnamon!" Logan said.

"Sorry," Hannah said.

"Whatever," Logan said.

"I'm allergic to nuts," Hannah said.

After finishing errands Logan was taking a shower. The other X-men were talking to Hannah.

"Hannah's a pretty name," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"You look a fuzzy," Hannah said.

"Hey I like a being the being the fuzzy dude," Kurt said.

"Fuzzy dude is right," Hannah said.

"Let's watch TV," Kitty said.

"Oh boy," Hannah said and they sat down and started to watch.

"Hannah this is weird show," Sam said.

"I like it," Hannah said turning back to the TV.

"That's stupid," Sam said.

"Stupid is a mean word!" Hannah said.

"Now Sam let Hannah watch the Thundercats since she's the guest she goes first," Scott said.

"But I don't believe by this opening it's any good," Sam said.

"That's your opinion," Jean said.

"Yeah Hannah like's this show so shut up," Rogue said.

Sam just sat down and huffed. The show ended and Hannah tossed the remote to Sam. Then Sam put on Teenage mutant ninja turtles. "That's more like it," Sam said.

"You like Teenage mutant ninja turtles?" Hannah asked.

"Yes so what?" Sam said.

"I like them," Hannah said.

"Cool," Sam said. "So let's watch," he said.

They watched the TV.

Logan got out of the shower and came in and grabbed a piece of fruit. "Whoa," Hannah said when she saw Logan's claws.

"Whoa what?" Logan asked.

"Mom always said you had claws, but I never expected them to be like that," Hannah said.

"Your surprised?" Logan asked.

"Yes and doesn't that hurt?" Hannah asked.

"It does but I heal really fast," Logan said.

"Oh," Hannah said.

"Hey Hannah what happened to your left foot?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I stepped on a piece of broke glass when I was little," Hannah said.

"Oh," Kurt said.

Logan was talking Professor Xavier. "Professor do you think Hannah might be mutant?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure, it is possible she got the mutant gene from you, like how Magneto's children got the gene from him," Xavier said.

"Yes, that's what I was wondering last thing we need are the people who did this to me to get a hold of her," Logan said. "I hate for a child to live through that," he said.

The next day Hannah was sitting in front of the TV eating cereal. "Kid, don't eat too fast, you don't want to choke," Logan said.

"I am aware of that," Hannah said.

"Kid I'm taking you to the Taekwondo school today so get ready." Logan said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

They made it to the school. The teacher greeted them. "Okay Hannah are you ready to start what belt level are you?" the teacher asked.

"Green," Hannah said starting to put on her belt.

"Okay then go warm up with the other green belts your age," the teacher said.

Logan watched as Hannah began to practice. "You got skill kid," Logan said.

"Thanks Logan," Hannah said.

"You know you don't have to call me by my name," Logan said.

"Oh," Hannah said.

"You're not in trouble, just call me whatever you want," Logan said.

Hannah was having dinner. "Okay young lady after this bath and bed," Logan said.

"Yes sir," Hannah said.

"Good," Logan said.

After Hannah went to bed Logan had a bad feeling. "I don't know what I am feeling all I know is it is bad," Logan said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

A bit later Hannah was talking on the phone. "Hey I haven't heard from you how are things going?" A lady asked.

"Fine I just emailed you pictures. I got go bye," Hannah said.

The next morning the young mutants were out training. Hannah was playing close by.

Logan was cleaning his motorcycle and sniffed. "Sabertooth!" Logan said. He was getting ready to leave.

"Where you going?" Hannah asked.

"I have some business to take care of," Logan said.

"Can I come?" Hannah asked.

"No," Logan said.

"AH!" Hannah said so she decided to explore the woods. She heard a noise it sounded like a struggle she saw Logan fighting this man.

"Wolverine, you are a pitiful fighter," Sabertooth said.

"Sabertooth I will make you eat those words and your fist!" Wolverine said.

Then Sabertooth sniffed. "I smell a little guest," Sabertooth said. Then found Hannah in the bushes.

"Hannah!" Wolverine said.

"So you know each other." Sabertooth said. Then grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Hannah said and bit him.

"Ouch!" Sabertooth said and dropped her. "You little brat!" he said about to attack.

Wolverine protected her. "Hannah run!" He said.

Hannah was frozen. "Now!" he said.

Then Hannah took off but not before throwing a rock at Sabertooth's head knocking him out. Wolverine was angry with her.

"I was exploring and I heard the fighting and I came to see what it was about," Hannah said.

"You could've been killed!" Logan said.

"I'm sorry," Hannah said.

"You weren't thinking were you!" Logan said.

"You know mom said you lose your temper too much that you tended to lose you cool and didn't know anything about self control!" Hannah said.

"She said that?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and more she said you were always trying to chew someone out." Hannah said.

"You know it's all coming back to me the yelling and arguing, and you think you are always right just like her!" Logan said.

"So!?' Hannah said making a face.

"You scrunch your face up like you are eating something sour when your angry just like her!" Logan said.

"Keep it coming!" Hannah said.

"You keep working on me with those big blue eyes, which is kind of cute, but it's just like her!" Logan said. "Then you get all into people's business and drive them crazy like her!" he said.

"Ugh!" Hannah said and walked off.

"Where are you going young lady? What do you want!?" Logan asked.

"My mommy!" Hannah said. Then slammed the door.

Then he saw Xavier and Beast. "Any ideas?" Logan asked.

Logan knocked on the door. "Hannah let me in I just want to talk I promise I won't yell," Logan said.

The door was unlocked and then it sounded like someone sitting on the bed. Logan came in. "Hannah I am sorry about earlier, I knew you didn't mean to get into any danger I am new to all this dad stuff. Can you forgive me?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Hannah said and hugged him.

Over the next few weeks Hannah and Logan began to bond. "Wow things have been amazing here with Hannah around," Scott said.

"Yes but Hannah's going home in a week with her mom," Logan said.

"Yes but I have to get back before she does," Hannah said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"I was suppose to go to a boarding school while she was gone but I had the driver bring me to your place," Hannah said.

"Hannah that wasn't very bright," Beast said.

Hannah started to eat her desert. Then began to cough. "Hey are you okay little lady?" Xavier asked.

"Are you allergic to something?" Beast asked.

"Nuts," Hannah said.

Scott took a look. "Yes there are nuts in here," he said.

"Hospital," Kitty said.

Logan drove to the hospital as fast as he could. "Help my daughter needs help she's allergic to nuts," Logan said.

"Open up sweet heart," the doctor said. "We better start treatment." he said.

A bit later Hannah was fine. Everyone was relieved. "Please tell me Hannah is okay," a lady said.

"Betty?" Logan said. "Hannah said you died from a drunk driver where is Katie?" he asked.

"It was Katie who died because of a drunk driver, and she made me Hannah's legal guardian. You are lucky I didn't call the police," Betty said.

Then Betty and Logan began to talk. "I won't miss out on anymore of Hannah's life I already missed out on six years." Logan said.

"Look where you are right now," Betty said.

"Okay she's yours," Logan said.

"Hey," Hannah said.

"Hannah you are going with Betty," Logan said.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"That is what we decided," Betty said.

"But I love being at the institute." Hannah said.

"I know you do but you're human and you should be with me," Betty said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

A bit later Hannah was packing up her things. She hated to leave Logan. She loved this place and everyone in it. Hannah got so frustrated and made a fist and was about to punch when claws popped out and hit the wall. She was shocked and they pulled back in.

"Whoa," she said. "I sure hope aunt Betty doesn't find out." she said.

She got into the car and left.

Logan moped around for days after Hannah left. He also got a butt whooping from Sabertooth. He sighed as he rubbed his sore arm and head.

Hannah was struggling keeping her claws under wraps at home. So she decided it was time to come out and show Betty. "Look," Hannah said and showed Betty her powers.

"Oh Hannah, I now know after seeing how miserable you are and how seem to be struggling with your new powers I think it's time to head back there." Betty said.

"Thanks Aunt Betty," Hannah said hugging her.

Beast answered the door. "Hannah," he said. "I see your back," he said.

Logan saw Hannah come inside. "Hannah did you come alone again?" Logan asked.

"No this time she brought the warden," Betty teased. "I talked to my lawyer and here, you are now her legal guardian, it's a gift to you, since Christmas is next month," she said.

"I can't," Logan said.

"She needs, her father she has been having a hard time since you left and I think you will also soon see another reason why she needs you," Betty said.

"I need you daddy," Hannah said.

"I need you too," Logan said.

"So Hannah is staying for real?" Kurt asked.

"Yes she is," Logan said.

"Oh boy," Kurt said.

"I see Hannah had returned and I already picked up on her gift with cerbros," Xavier said.

"So Hannah is a mutant?" Kitty asked.

"Yes she is, and if you want to see her powers ask her," Betty said and left after bringing in Hannah's stuff.

To be continued.


End file.
